


Encuentros con un Fantasma

by Abi_op



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_op/pseuds/Abi_op
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna es una estudiante de la secundaria Teikō, pero todavía no ha logrado hacer amigos. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con cierto equipo de baloncesto? Esta es una serie de one-shots donde la Generación de los Milagros conoce a Tetsuna.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 1





	1. El fantasma de Kise

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una serie de one-shots sobre cómo la Generación de los Milagros conoció a Tetsuna (Tetsuya en versión femenina) en un universo alternativo. Probablemente cuando termine con esta serie de one-shots comenzaré la secuela.
> 
> Solo me gustaría aclarar ciertos detalles de este Universo Alternativo:
> 
> * Kuroko Tetsuya es una chica.
> 
> * Kise Ryōta se unió al equipo de baloncesto desde su primer año, aunque de igual forma fue inspirado por Aomine.
> 
> * Shōgo Haizaki es un habitual de Teikō.
> 
> * Akashi no tendrá Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple, pero sí tendrá una combinación de ambas personalidades en una sola.
> 
> * Probablemente sea un poco OoC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise logra escapar de sus fans, pero termina encontrándose con un fantasma.

Era en momentos como este que Kise odiaba su fama como modelo. No pudo comer su almuerzo debido a sus fans, iba a encontrarse con sus amigos en la azotea, pero sus fans no lo dejaron ni acercarse a las gradas. Normalmente sus fans solo le pedían autógrafos o una foto, pero de vez en cuando, en esas épocas en las que se lanza una revista con su rostro en la portada, las fans se volvían totalmente locas para poder conseguir un autógrafo nuevo.

Kise tuvo que correr hasta que llegó a una clase vacía. Cerró la puerta con seguro y suspiró antes de finalmente sonreír. Puede que hoy no pudiera almorzar en la azotea con sus amigos, pero siempre podría enviarles un mensaje para que ellos vinieran, o al menos, que espantaran a sus fans. ¡No podían rechazarlo, después de todo! Además, ellos siempre le ayudaban en este tipo de situaciones.

Bueno... Tal vez Akashi-chi le dijera que no le diera órdenes, pero los demás... y si Murasakibara-chi tenía pereza... bueno, pero Midorima-chi, como la madre gallina que era, sí lo vendría a auxiliar... a menos que todavía estuviera enojado porque le quebró su objeto de la suerte ¡no era su culpa que el vaso de cristal estuviera justo al lado de su codo! Todavía quedaba Aomine-chi, él sin duda lo sacaría de esta situación... cierto, hoy no vino porque estaba "enfermo", aunque todos sabían que realmente estaba escapando del castigo de Akashi-chi. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar cuán enojado estaba Akashi-chi. Nadie se le acercó ni a 5 metros en un lapso de 3 horas. Pero Momo-chi siempre se encargaba... no, Momo-chi seguro estaba en casa de Aomine-chi tratando de sacarlo de ahí y enviarlo a clases.

Olvídalo, hoy no lo iban a auxiliar. ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que hacer esto a él?

Todavía podía escuchar a las estudiantes gritando al otro lado de la puerta. Sería un atentado tratar de salir en estos momentos. Se resignó y sacó su almuerzo. Estaba a punto de comenzar a comer cuando escuchó que algo se cayó. Justo a su lado. En el de la clase donde no había nadie.

"¡Cálmate, Kise! ¡Es solo tu imaginación!" Se repetía a sí mismo.

Pero todo se fue por la alcantarilla cuando escuchó una silla arrastrándose. Volteó su mirada a la izquierda y vio una silla separada de su mesa. Juraba que esa silla no estaba así. De pronto escuchó pasos dentro de la clase. DENTRO DE LA CLASE EN LA QUE ESTABA. De pronto ser aruñado y aturdido por sus fans se volvió tentador. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando iba a enfrentarse a la multitud, un peso frío se posó sobre su hombro.

Nunca admitiría en voz alta el chillido que pegó. Estaba seguro de que casi le da un paro cardiaco en ese preciso momento. Con mucho temor se giró. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica pequeña, con el cabello celeste y los ojos azules, pero sin expresión y pálida, tendiéndole su maletín.

— Casi se te olvida. — Le dijo ella, con lo que Kise creyó que era una voz angelical.

— ¿Cómo...? Pero... ¿De dónde...?

Ni siquiera era capaz de formular una pregunta. No recordaba haber visto a nadie en esa clase, de hecho, no hubiera entrado de haber sabido que había alguien ahí.

— Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

La chica le contestó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

— Si necesitas ayuda, puedo espantar a esos que están ahí. — Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

Kise, quien todavía seguía aturdido, asintió sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que dijo. Cuando salió de su estado de shock se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y ya no había nadie a su alrededor.

Fue cuando sonó el timbre para volver a sus lecciones que se dio cuenta de que no se comió su almuerzo. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!

Bueno, nadie le negaría el derecho de comer en clase. Ni siquiera su profesor más temido. Se olvidó del asunto hasta que escuchó a tres de sus compañeras cuchichear entre ellas sobre un fantasma en la clase desocupada del tercer piso. Por segunda vez en el día, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

* * *

En cierto pasillo Tetsuna suspiró. Sabía que no debía asustar a las personas adrede, pero quería hacerle un favor al modelo de su clase. Tal vez así tendría la oportunidad de hacer un amigo. Pero todo su plan se fue a la basura cuando el rubio salió corriendo a su clase y no la notó. Bueno, otro intento más fallido.


	2. El fantasma de Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine solamente quería entrenar ¿Era mucho pedir?

Aomine tenía planeado quedarse a practicar hasta la noche. Lastimosamente, el gimnasio que siempre utilizaba para hacerlo estaba ocupado, debido a un partido de baloncesto que tenían los de tercer año. No le quedaba de otra. Iba a utilizar el gimnasio trasero. Aunque ese gimnasio era más pequeño, la ventaja que tenía era que iba a estar solo. Casi nadie se atrevía a ir ahí. Se corrían muchos rumores sobre un fantasma que habitaba ese lugar. Por supuesto que Aomine no creía en nada de eso.

Al llegar al gimnasio escuchó una pelota rebotar y notó que las luces estaban encendidas ¿Alguien más había venido? No le tomó mucha importancia y entró.

Recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada, pero no había nadie.

Aomine comenzó a tener dudas sobre sus creencias ¿podrían de verdad existir los fantasmas?

Otro rebote se escuchó por todo el gimnasio.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! — Gritó.

Aomine se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo. No podía creerlo. Los rumores eran totalmente ciertos. Él era fan de las películas de terror, pero no creía en ellas. En cambio ahora...

Sintió que casi le dio un infarto cuando una bola le golpeó ligeramente el pie. Había venido rodando hasta donde él. Completamente sola. Pero él era Aomine Daiki. Él no era un miedoso. Iba a demostrarse a sí mismo que podría contra cualquier cosa. Fantasma o no.

Con un grito de guerra, se volteó y rápidamente le envió una fuerte patada a la pelota, la cual cruzó todo el gimnasio y se estrelló contra el almacén. Un estruendo sonó por todo el lugar. Todas las pelotas, aros, cajas, telas y demás cosas que estaban en el almacén se cayeron, causando un gran desastre.

Fue entonces cuando recordó una lección muy importante que aprendió al ver varias películas de terror. Nunca insultes, rompas o golpees a un objeto maldito. ¡Demonios! Él no creía en nada sobre fantasmas, antes de hoy. Pero, si iba a empezar a creer, iba a creer la historia completa. No quería recibir ningún tipo de maldición por culpa de un fantasma en el gimnasio. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer en estos casos. Tenía que quemar el objeto maldito, en este caso la pelota de baloncesto que pateó momentos atrás.

Antes de que pudiera pasarle cualquier cosa, corrió hacia el almacén para buscar la pelota. Una gota gruesa de sudor cayó por su frente al darse cuenta del desastre que había en el almacén. Eran muchas pelotas y todas parecían ser iguales. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que encontrar la pelota maldita? No vio si tenía ninguna marca o nada por el estilo. Simplemente la envió lejos. Tomó una decisión. Probablemente lo matarían por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era mejor sufrir una expulsión de la secundaria que sufrir una maldición por lo que le quedara de vida.

Buscó entre las cajas que habían caído hasta que finalmente halló unos fósforos. No sabía el porqué estaban ahí, pero eran muy útiles. En su maletín andaba un desodorante en spray. Sacó todas las pelotas del gimnasio (incluso sacó las que no eran de baloncesto, solo por si acaso) rápidamente y con ayuda del spray y el fósforo hizo una llamarada con la que incendió las pelotas. Él había escuchado muchas veces la expresión "le gusta ver al mundo arder", pero hasta ahorita la comprendía de verdad. Vio con una sonrisa que le causaría escalofríos a cualquiera, cómo se incendiaban todas las pelotas.

Cuando escuchó una voz (que conocía muy bien) detrás de él, casi prefirió la maldición de por vida.

— Daiki... — Dijo sombríamente cierto pelirrojo.

El alma de Aomine casi se sale de su cuerpo. Fue cuando se arrepintió profundamente de todos sus males cometidos.

— Akashi, yo... yo...

Aomine no dijo más. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No le importaba nada más que escapar de la ira de su capitán. Sabía muy bien que Akashi lo desollaría vivo por haber hecho lo que hizo.

* * *

Tetsuna había estado entrenando durante un rato en la cancha hasta que escuchó un grito detrás de ella. El grito la sorprendió tanto que dejó caer la pelota de baloncesto que tenía en sus manos. Iba a disculparse con el chico al que golpeó con la pelota accidentalmente, pero dicho chico se volteó totalmente histérico y con un gran grito pateó la pelota. Cuando lo vio bien se dio cuenta que era su compañero de clase y de equipo de baloncesto, Aomine. Un pequeño rastro de esperanza se instaló en su mente.

Cuando notó el desorden que quedó en el almacén, decidió ayudarlo. Su plan era simple: lo arreglaría junto a él y luego se presentaría. Tetsuna comenzó a juntar las estanterías con determinación. Estaba tan concentrada en juntar los adornos y trofeos, que no se dio cuenta de que Aomine había salido del almacén con todas las pelotas. Fue un rato después que le llegó un olor extraño. Era como si algo estuviera quemándose. No. Definitivamente algo se estaba quemando.

Algo asustada salió del almacén solo para ver a Aomine quien tenía una sonrisa diabólica mirando a las pelotas quemándose. Iba a acercarse a él, pero vio que varias personas venían en su dirección. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Aomine se fuera corriendo.

Tetsuna trató de ignorar la decepción que sintió al ver otro intento fallido por conseguir un amigo.


End file.
